ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben Tennyson (Earth-2099)
Benjamin Kirby Tennyson, also known as Ben Tennyson, is the titular protagonist of Ben 10: Alpha. Appearance Ben is slightly short and skinny for a fifteen-year-old, but he shows a lean figure and a well-toned build due to playing soccer and other sports a lot while growing up. He has brown unkempt hair hanging over his forehead and green eyes. He wears a black shirt with a green stripe running down the middle of it with matching green cuffs. Ben also wears military green cargo pants, and black and white shoes. Ben occasionally wears a white hoodie with green stripes on both arms. Personality Ben is cocky and arrogant, and sometimes immature. He has a tendency to crack jokes, even in the midsts of a fight, and can get a bit full of himself. He also loves the spotlight and is in many cases overconfident. One of Ben's more well-known traits is his humor which he inherited from his paternal grandmother, Verdona. Ben often makes jokes about situations even when he's in a near-death situation, either to relieve himself from the stress or to hide his fears. He openly mocks his opponents so they lower their guard out of anger and are vulnerable to his attacks. Despite his immaturity, Ben is caring and heroic, willing to sacrifice himself if needed. He can adapt his attitude when called for, becoming more responsible and mature if a serious situation occurs. Ben is occasionally shown to have great leadership skills, though he's openly stated that he prefers to work alone despite his affiliations with the Plumbers History Ben 10: Alpha TBA Powers and Abilities Ben has taken a karate class alongside his black belt cousin, Gwen, and developed hand-to-hand combat skills and has earned a red belt. He's able to use his surroundings around him well and can adapt to a situation easily. He's improvised a unique and crafty fighting style that uses his speed and intelligence along with his combat skills to defeat an opponent. Ben is also shown to be smart, possessing an above average intelligence. He maintains a 3.71 GPA or an A- average in school, despite finding Chemistry his weakest subject. In the midsts of a fight, Ben can make a strategy on the go and is shown to be a strategist on many occasions. He also has a photographic memory and can remember conversations from months ago. Ben is ambidextrous and cross-dominant, able to use tools and weapons with both hands in human and alien form. His left hand though is more commonly used for writing and hitting, and his right hand is used more often for throwing things, though both are equal. Ben is also the wielder of the Omnitrix, modifying his genetic makeup in order to turn into various alien forms. He can only transform into ten aliens currently. Despite only having the Omnitrix for a short time, Ben is evidently skilled in using the device and is shown on many occasions to use aliens based on the situation he's in. Ben's strategic thinking is often unpredictable and in most cases usually works. In the cases that his plans fall back on him, he improvises instead of preparing a backup plan, which he's gotten ridicule for but it's a trait of Ben's associated with him. Weaknesses Despite Ben's skills, whenever the Omnitrix times out he's left powerless against foes who are physically stronger and/or more skilled in combat until he can wait long enough for it to recharge. He also gains the alien's weaknesses that he transforms into, and the natural biological behavior of the selected alien may overwhelm Ben and cause a change in his behavior. Ben doesn't know all of the functions of the Omnitrix and is still learning how to use them. He discovers new features accidentally, which sometimes causes a lot of damage. Ben often has a short attention span and may blank out sometimes. At times he's also not a very bright individual, and is evidently impulsive and reckless, causing a lot of irrational moves that can cost him during a mission. Appearances As the main character of the series, he appears in every episode. Here is a list tracking the episodes he's appeared in. Season One *'Birth' *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA Trivia *Ben's birthday is shared with Gwen's. **That means Ben's birthday is in December. Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Omnitrix Wielders Category:Human Males Category:Protagonists Category:Male Heroes Category:Tennyson Family Category:Ben Tennysons Category:Teenagers Category:Residents of Bellwood Category:Characters